


Ameliorate/Lief

by seraphichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M, smooches, takeda is a pure nugget, who is learning to do the filth one step at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “Good.”It was only the third time they had kissed, the first that went beyond a mere peck on the cheek and tentative brush on the lips.





	

“Tilt your head a little more,” Ukai said.

Takeda did as instructed, made a noise of surprise and satisfaction as their mouths slotted together better.

“Good.”

It was only the third time they had kissed, the first that went beyond a mere peck on the cheek and tentative brush on the lips.

“I’m not sure what I’m doing,” Takeda had admitted.

It made Ukai wonder what Takeda had done while he was off in university. Wasn’t that when you had your experimental phase and tried everything? In that case, kissing seemed like one of those things that you would do once, if not on multiple occasions.

When Ukai had asked him about it, Takeda had laughed and said “I just studied.” When he followed up with a question about past relationships, Takeda’s cheeks had gone pink and, his voice a little quiet, had said he’d never found the right person.

Ukai had tried not to get choked up when Takeda had said he was finally ready to give it a go and Ukai realized that meant the right person was him.

Which brought them to this moment, sitting in front of each other on Ukai’s futon, Takeda getting steadily more confident. He tried other things while they continued kissing , like inching forward until he was straddling Ukai’s lap. Ukai’s hands moved to his hips to steady him as Takeda’s own hands brushed up his arms to his shoulders, squeezing briefly before one traveled down to Ukai’s hip, mirroring the grip Ukai had on his hip, while the other inched up to the back of Ukai’s neck, fingers tickling at his skin.

Ukai gave him an approving hum.

“Now try this,” he mumbled against Takeda’s lips, moving his hands from Takeda’s hips to his ass and guiding him down in a slow grind.

Takeda shivered and tried it on his own, adding a little twist after a few repetitions that added more friction and made Ukai’s hips buck up to meet his. Takeda did it that way again, this time with an experimental tug at Ukai’s hair.

Ukai sighed and mumbled curses into his mouth, groaning when Takeda pulled away.

“What is it?” he asked. Maybe Takeda wasn’t comfortable anymore. Had that been too much?

“Was that...okay?”

“Gods, yes.” He paused. “Was it okay with you?”

In answer, Takeda rocked his hips down again, pulled Ukai’s hair again, eyes on Ukai’s the whole time. There was hunger there, heat. And it went straight to Ukai’s groin.

Ukai swallowed.

“For someone who says he has no idea what he’s doing, you sure do know what you’re doing.”

“So that was okay, too?”

“Will you stop asking and just keep going?”

Takeda smiled. “Gladly.”


End file.
